


You (second person, plural)

by doesntafraid (Norickayer)



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Season 2, not actually written in second person that title is a misnomer, teenagers making bad decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norickayer/pseuds/doesntafraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of New Directions (and two Warblers) take "sharing" to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for anti-poly sentiments and Quinn's offhand comment about Mormons.
> 
> This is a story about the Glee kids exploring polyamorous relationships. Like the real show, their motivations and actions are not always morally right or healthy, but keep in mind that they make bad decisions because they are Glee characters, not because they are poly.

Maybe it started with Brittany.  
  


         “Wait, but Artie!” Artie, against his better judgement, stopped to hear her out.

         “What, Brittany?”

         “I’m not cheating on you with Santana.”

         “You were making out with her under the stairs.”

         “It’s not cheating though!”

         “Did Santana tell you that?” Artie hissed.

         “No,” Brittany looked out of step with the world, which at this point was pretty much her default, “It’s just- she’s in Glee. It’s not cheating if she’s in Glee, it’s sharing. Like you do in families. You know, like Finn and Rachel with Santana and Puck.” Artie stared at his girlfriend. How could she think…?

         “I don’t think that’s what happened,” he finally said.  
 

   
*    *    *    *    *    *    *   
 

         “I must say Kurt: I’m disappointed in you. Blaine told me about your bi-phobic rant in the middle of the Lima Bean the other day and while I understand how frustrating it must be for you to once again play second fiddle to me-“

         “Rachel, this is not endearing you to me. You’re here for Blaine, not me.”  
 

         “Of course I’m here for you. We’re so alike Kurt, you can’t lie to me. You brought me here because you want to know just as much as I do if Blaine likes girls sober.” 

 

         “Look, Blaine will be here soon, so we can talk about this-“

 

         “Honestly, I expected better of you. The LGBT community has to stand together in its time of strife, my fathers always say, so ostracizing half of it in a petty jealous rage isn’t-“

 

         “Rachel,” Kurt growled, “I have nothing against bisexual people. I know, okay? I know I was stupid and prejudiced and insecure, but you always do this! You always get the solos and duets and songs sung by Broadway legends. You got Finn and I never even stood a chance. You still have New Directions. Forgive me if I don’t want you to take Blaine, too.”

         “I’m not taking him from you.” If Rachel had used her usual overconfident tone Kurt might have hit her. However, this time Rachel’s voice was low and soft with compassion. “I know what its like to not get my due-“ Kurt snorted, “and even if Blaine is serious about his new-found interest in women and he wants to date me, he’ll still be your best friend first. I mean, you’ll still see him every day at Dalton. Even if Blaine and I engage in a relationship, it would only be on the weekends.”  
 

         “Rachel-“ Kurt began.

         “Rachel!” And suddenly Blaine himself is standing there. “It’s nice to see you. What are you doing so far from McKinley? With Kurt?”  
 

         “Well, I-“

         “Blaine,” Kurt began, content to interrupt Rachel as often as necessary, “I wanted to apologise for the way I acted yesterday. It was immature and selfish of me. Whatever you and Rachel discover, I still want to be your friend.”  
 

         “Thank you,” Blaine said seriously, reaching over Rachel to place his hand on Kurt’s shoulder.

         “Blaine.”  
 

         “Yes Rachel?” Their faces were pushed together almost before he could finish the question. Both Blaine and Rachel were silent for a few seconds after they separated. If Kurt was feeling snarky instead of vaguely ill in that moment, he would have made a remark about how rare that was.

         “Maybe like, ninety-five percent gay,” Blaine breathed. Kurt stared at his coffee. That was expected. That was alright, Kurt told himself. If you love something- someone, you let them go. This couldn’t be Finn, Act 2. If Kurt really cared for Blaine, he’d support him in whatever he did. Including… including dating Rachel Berry.

   

*    *    *    *    *    *    * 

Artie Abrams took a deep breath, reassuring himself that yes, he was really going to do this.  
 

         “Brittany.”

         “Hey Artie, I’m just writing a letter to Lord Tubbington. Do you want to see it?”  
 

         “Um, maybe later Brittany. Look, I really like you and I don’t want to break up.” Brittany nodded encouragingly, “and, um, I found this on the internet. It’s a guide to open relationships.”

         “Oh I’m totally open with you, I tell you everything.”  
 

         “Yeah. It- it means that you can date Santana or whatever it is you’re doing, but I have to lay down some ground rules. Is that okay?”

         “I don’t know, what if I forget them?”  
 

         “I’ll write them down for you,” Artie offered in desperation. “Just, ask me first if you want to date or- or make out with someone other than me. And you have to promise that our relationship is the most important one. You’re my girlfriend first and Santana’s… whatever second.”

 

*    *    *    *    *    *    *   
 

         “No. Absolutely not.”  
 

         “You didn’t even hear me out!”

         “Did Rachel put you up to this? I’m not dating you if you still want to be with her, Finn.”  
 

         “No- I mean, I do. But I- I don’t. I like you. I want to be with you.”

         “Open relationships are for girls who are too insecure to argue and guys who don’t respect women. And Mormons,” Quinn added as an afterthought.  
 

         “It was just a suggestion.”

*    *    *    *    *    *    *  
 

         “I’m proud of you for how well you’re handling our relationship.”

         “Rachel, you’ve been dating for a week. Have you even seen Blaine since the coffee shop?”  
 

         “See? That was a normal Kurt jibe, not a hurt/jealous jibe! You’ve really matured since last year.”

         “I’m hanging up.”

         “Well I just called to tell you that, with Regionals so close and seeing as you’re our competition, Blaine and I are taking our relationship slow. We aren’t exclusive.”

         “Rachel we are not sharing a boyfriend. Besides, Blaine thinks I have all the sexual magnetism of a baby penguin. It’s not going to happen.”  
 

  
*    *    *    *    *    *    *

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t kick your ass for considering cheating on me.”

“It’s not cheating if it’s not against the rules."

“Give me names, Puckerman.”

“It’s Rachel. She’s got that hot Jew vibe going on. It’s in my blood; I can’t resist.” Lauren scoffed.

“She’s no threat to me. Go for it.”

 

*    *    *    *    *    *    * 

         Kurt Hummel sat at his computer, his skincare done for the night. His eyes stared at the Wikipedia article on “Polyamory”, but he wasn’t reading it.

 

*    *    *    *    *    *    * 

         “Noah, while I appreciate your offer, I must decline. It’s not that I don’t like you. It’s just… every time we get together, something horrible happens.”

 

*    *    *    *    *    *    *   
  
         “You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you.”  
  
         “I- Blaine please. Don’t. You know how I feel about you. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tease me like this.” Kurt removed his hand from under Blaine’s. Yes, his heart was taking a beating, but he was feeling a lot less silly for thinking Blaine liked him in February. Had Blaine always been this flirty?  
  
         “Kurt, I-“ The eloquence of a few moments ago had clearly fled. Slowly, so Kurt had fair warning, Blaine leaned over and kissed him. It wasn’t brutal, like the last kiss Kurt had, or passionless like his first-ever kiss (although Kurt still maintained that Brittany didn’t count). Blaine kissed carefully, methodically. As if he was holding back.   
  
        A nagging voice in the back of Kurt’s mind asked “ _what about Rachel_?” and another voice echoed “ _we aren’t exclusive._ ” Kurt ignored them. This, Kurt decided as he pulled Blaine closer, was what he wanted


	2. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before and during Night of Neglect

Sitting at a table in Breadstix with Blaine and Rachel discussing their blooming relationship should have been the strangest moment in Kurt’s life, but nothing could really top “U Can’t Touch This” in the McKinley library.

                “I really, really want this to work,” Blaine was saying, “so we’re going to need to be honest with eachother. Are both of you really okay with this? Or are you going to jump me one day with an ultimatum?”

                “In the spirit of honesty I must admit that Kurt being a boy factors into my lack of jealousy. It’s not like,” Rachel paused,” It’s not like Finn choosing Quinn over me. I know you won’t leave me for Kurt just because he’s prettier.” Blaine’s mouth broke into a fond smile, but Rachel was looking at Kurt.

                “Last year I felt like Rachel was getting everything I wanted. After the party, I thought it’d be a poetic  end to that year, me getting something Rachel wanted. But… I think, now, that it was really about always being in competition with Rachel. Manipulating her, criticizing her, never being happy for her. So… now I think this is a more fitting conclusion. Sharing …being happy for each other.” Blaine reached across the table to grab Kurt’s hand. So did Rachel.

                “I’m so glad Regionals is over!” Rachel said in a tone that Kurt recognized from his short time as a Cheerio. “The club was convinced that Blaine was going to be another Jesse St. James and sabotage the competition. I  _tried_  to tell them that Jesse was the exception to my (flawless) judge of character.”

                “Wait, so they thought I was using you?”

                “Finn called me yesterday: He, Puck and Mike left school after lunch, drove out to Dalton and almost succeeded in slashing your tires,” Kurt confessed.

                “Oh.” Blaine looked like he just heard Brittany speak, “Your brother called to warn you?”

                “No, they wanted to know which car was yours.”

33333333

                “Wait so you’re on a team of nerds?”

                “It’s called the Braniacs,” Artie clarified. Brittany was going with him to the academic decathlon,  _without Santana_. Nothing could sour his mood.

                “No one asked you, Wheels.” Santana spat. Artie just squeezed Brittany’s hand and smiled up at his girlfriend (his girlfriend!)

                “Lay off, Santana, it’s really cool,” Brittany was frowning now. Artie and Santana matched glares, silently blaming each other for their girlfriend’s morose mood.

                Artie, as always, was the first to fold. “Are you going to perform for the Night of Neglect?” he asked Santana, “You and Brittany could even do a duet. I think out of everyone, you guys get shafted the most for singing parts. They at least drag me out every time they need someone to rap.” An icy feeling of dread crawled up his spine as soon as the words left his mouth. He silently begged Santana to say no. Taking the high road was cool and all, but this would only work in his favor if Santana didn’t actually take him up on it. If she said no, it would be obvious to Brittany that Santana hated him, was a horrible person and didn’t actually want this relationship to work. Naturally, Brittany would dump her and stay with Artie. Right?

                Santana’s face was blank. Actually, she was sneering faintly, as if she smelled the boys locker room, but that was as close to blank as Santana ever got. Her eyes darted around Artie’s face, and he froze his smile, praying it looked convincing. Instead of getting angry, Santana began to smirk. Dread now choked Artie’s throat. Retreat!

                “Santana-“ he began, but she cut him off.

                “What a great idea. Brittany! We’re singing a duet.”

                “Can I be Faith Hill?”

3333333

                “Brittany is dating Artie  _and_  Santana,” Tina reported on her way to Chemistry.

                “Well, duh, she’s been cheating on him like, since they started dating,” Mercedes quipped from the North hallway.

                “Since all involved are aware and content, I believe the term is ethical non-monogamy,” Rachel interjected. “I gotta go. See you all in Glee!”

                “Wait, hold up. Who invited Rachel to this line?” Mercedes complained after Rachel clicked off.

                “Sorry that was me, I accidentally hit her name instead of Lauren’s,” Tina said.

                “’Berry’ is nowhere near ‘Zizes’ in  _my_  contacts.”

                “Yeah, that’s not what Rachel’s saved under.”

3333333

                “You came!” Rachel Berry squealed as she threw herself at her boyfriend.

                “Of course, Rachel- I always enjoy seeing you perform.” Sometimes Kurt thought Blaine was unreal. No other guy would be taken seriously saying something like that. If Kurt had tried, it would have come out sounding sarcastic rather than sincere, no matter what he actually thought.

                “We’re here to support all of New Directions on their Night of Neglect,” Kurt explained. He glanced into the auditorium, “Don’t the parents usually come, at least?” He didn’t realize “Neglect” was so literal.

                “As you know, my dad’s commute to Toledo fairly often.” Rachel didn’t look as unaffected as her diction suggested. For the first time, Kurt considered she spoke that way to protect her own feelings. It certainly seemed like Rachel: stating facts instead of giving opinions. He always though that indicated Rachel thought her opinions  _were_  fact, but now…

                “They won’t know what they’re missing,” Blaine assured Rachel. Seriously, did he practice saying trite phrases in the mirror every morning?

3333333

                Santana and Brittany’s duet of Faith Hill’s  _Like We Never Loved at All_  came before the intermission, which meant that Santana was full of pent up aggression as she stalked the empty halls. How  _dare_  those losers torment them! ( _Learn to sing! You call that a costume? Dyke!  Isn’t that a breakup song?_ ) Azimio and that stupid Jacob kid used to worship the ground she walked on. Becky, at least, had toned it down on the insults, although whether it was for Brittany’s sake or for genuine appreciation of Faith Hill was anyone’s guess.

Santana was darkly relieved when she saw Karofsky push that prep school kid. Hello, misplaced aggression…


	3. Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before and during _Born This Way_

“Oh, my god, Rachel. Are you okay? What happened?” Blaine squinted at his computer screen. There was something on Rachel’s nose, but the resolution of the Skype window wasn’t revealing enough detail…

“It’s broken,” she whispered, sounding a bit broken herself.

“Was it Karofsky?” Blaine asked softly. How dangerous was McKinley? How difficult would it be to convince Rachel to transfer to Crawford Day School?

“No, it was Finn.” Blaine tensed. Finn had broken his girlfriend’s nose. Although Kurt swore he’d changed, Finn used to throw Kurt into dumpsters. Finn called Kurt’s interior decoration “faggy”. Finn was with Kurt  _that very minute_. “While I appreciate your instinctive urge to protect me,” and when had he become so transparent? “it was an accident. We were practicing our choreography and… you know how Finn is.” Blaine didn’t, but he nodded anyway. If it was an accident, why was Rachel still acting like a pale imitation of herself?

“Will your voice be okay?” By the way Rachel’s face twisted, he must have guessed the right problem.

“I think so,” Rachel confessed, “The doctor said- Blaine? I- I have an opportunity to have my deviated septum repaired, thus allowing me to take in more air and possibly _improve_  my singing.”

“You’re asking me if I think this is a good idea.” Blaine had found it useful to summarize Rachel’s elaborate speeches out loud- that way she’d correct him if his understanding was wrong. “Is it safe?”

“As safe as any surgery.”

“If this is really what you want, go for it.”

333333

                So Santana composed journal entries in her head during the school day, so what? It wasn’t like she could say any part of this out loud.

                 _I know technically still having Brittany while she’s dating Artie means I won, but that just means I need a new goal. I want Brittany to dump Artie’s nerdy ass. For me. But how? Obviously being my awesome bitchy self isn’t working. What does Artie have that I don’t? He’s a weakling. He’s in A/V club and on stupid nerd teams. I’m sure as hell not doing that.”_

Santana wrenched her eyes away from her girlfriend and Artie. She couldn’t take their saccharine cuteness right now. Look at Sam instead. Let confusions and derision fill her heart instead of jealousy and longing. Look at Karofsky, and feel- _wait, did he just check out Sam’s ass?_

333333

 _Yeah, I sat with Mercedes and Brokeback Mountain just so I could spy on Brittany’s date with Artie. It didn’t used to bother me that Britt went out with guys, but she’s my girlfriend now. I’m not stealing her away from those guys anymore; I’m on the same level. That is just not_ on _. What did Kurt’s prep school boyfriend just say? Karofsky. Mercedes and Tina want Kurt back at McKinley. Brittany’s the nicest girl at this whole damn school, she’d want him back too, right? With Kurt’s freaky girl-voice we’d be a shoo-in at Nationals. I’d be a hero! And I just happen to have a trump card: Karofsky’s sexuality._

3333333

                “Oh, please. It’s obvious to anyone with eyes you’re as gay as the fourth of July. I saw you checking out Sam’s ass the other day, and just  _try_  to tell me that thing with Kurt wasn’t pulling pigtails on the playground.” Santana was feeling pretty awesome about this plan. She’d become Brittany’s hero doing what she did best: underhand manipulation and blackmail.

                “What do you want from me?” Dave Karofsky hissed across the table.

                “Today’s your lucky day, Dave. You’re going to make up for your bullying and general douchebaggery. You’re going to apologize to Kurt, and together we’re going to make this school safer for people like us.” People like Brittany.

33333

                “Rachel, please don’t do this,” Finn urged the next day during Glee, “You’re beautiful.”

                “With all due respect Finn, you gave up your say in my decisions when we broke up. I have a new boyfriend now who is much more accepting and supportive of my choices. I’m getting a nose job.”

33333

                “I don’t understand why Blaine would agree with that. He seemed pretty cool at our house with Kurt.”

                “I don’t understand why we’re still talking about this,” Quinn complained. The table of glee kids unanimously glared at her. She was outvoted.

                “Wait, Blaine’s dating Rachel? I thought he was dating Kurt,” Tina pointed out.

                “Yeah, isn’t Blaine gay? This isn’t all an act to make Finn jealous, is it?” Mercedes asked.

                “Someone needs to stop that girl,” Mike declared. Whether he was talking about the nose job or the gratuitous relationship drama, the table agreed.

333333

                “And, while the rest of the Glee Club has decided it is their business what I do with my body, my frustration is mitigated by the opportunity to perform Lady Gaga’s hit  _Born this Way_!”

                “The Warblers never do Gaga!” Kurt gasped. Reluctantly, he added,”Congratulations, Rachel.”

                “ _Born this Way_? Seriously?” Blaine asked.

                “What’s wrong with  _Born this Way_?” Rachel asked her boyfriend from across the Lima Bean booth.

                “Nothing, that’s what,” Kust said dismissively.

                “It’s not nothing,” Blaine contradicted, “It’s an ode to the status quo. It’s stylistically boring, deterministic and frankly, a little racist.” Kurt was gobsmacked.

                “You can’t be serious. It’s an anthem to being different, Blaine!”

                “I’m surprised you approve of a song that says God makes no mistakes,” Blaine shot back.

                “It’s a metaphor, Blaine! Like Einstein’s ‘God does not play dice with the universe.’” Kurt’s voice rose an octave.

                “You really believe that?” Blaine challenged.

                “Blaine, if I only listened to music that agreed with me on every count, my iPod would be empty.”

                “Boys-“ Rachel attempted to interrupt, but Blaine chose that moment to burst out with,

                “ _Chola_  and  _Orient_  are racially problematic terms and I’m not comfortable with _white_  Lady Gaga using them, okay?”

                “She’s…she’s taking back the terms, Blaine,” Kurt explained uncertainly.

                “No offense, Kurt, but you don’t get to make that call.”

333333

                “Wait, you told Rachel to go ahead and mutilate her face?” Kurt screeched at his blazer-clad boyfriend.

                “It’s not- stop putting words in my mouth. I told her that if she was sure that a nose job was the best decision, I would support her in that.”

                “What is it with you this week? She’s doing it because she has low self-esteem.”

                “I don’t think I’m comfortable hearing how you and the rest of McKinley’s Glee Club feel like they can police Rachel’s body.”

                “What did you do, Blaine, get a subscription to  _Ms._  Magazine?”

                “I’m just pointing out that Rachel knows her own motivations better than anyone else possible could, so I’m going to trust her word on the subject.”

                “You are so freaking naïve, Blaine. It’s like you take the easy way out at every single opportunity!” Blaine flinched at his words, but Kurt couldn’t bring himself to really regret saying it.

                “Is that what you think this is, Kurt? The easy way out?”

                “Sometimes.” Kurt admitted.

                “It’s not. This isn’t me running away from monogamy because it’s  _hard._  I love being with you and Rachel. You’re both so wonderful and talented and full of life. But there are times, like now, when one of you drive me completely crazy. If I wanted to take the easy way out I would have dated Rachel and pretended to be straight. But I didn’t. I thought, ‘hey, Rachel and Kurt are both so amazing. We’re mature enough to make this work. Sure, there’s exponentially more opportunity for drama, but we can handle it.’ Was I wrong, Kurt?” Silence reigned over the otherwise deserted senior commons.

                “You really think Rachel is doing this for the right reasons?”

                “I’m going to trust her.”

3333333

                “I’ll never say goodbye to you,” Kurt whispered as he clung to Blaine in the McKinley High courtyard. It was really too bad Rachel missed out on the Warblers’ rendition of  _Somewhere Only We Know._

                “Ok now I’m really confused, is Blaine dating Kurt or Rachel?” Tina whispered to Mercedes, who shrugged.

                “I don’t know, but I’m going to find out.”

333333

                “Oh my god that was amazing, Kurt! How did you organize a flash mob in two days? Where are we going now? Is Blaine here?”

“You know in those movies where the birthday girl’s best friend pretends to be busy but then shows up to the surprise party anyway?” Rachel looked excited, “It’s not like that. Blaine’s at his cousin’s wedding in Illinois.”

“Then where are we going?”

“Macy’s. I’m giving you a makeover whether you want one or not,” Kurt winked, and Rachel laughed.

“Isn’t that a little hypocritical? You say I shouldn’t change how my nose looks, but you want to change my wardrobe?”

“I refuse to believe you were born with no fashion sense, Rachel. Only  _some_  of your outfits should be burned. That dress and cardigan combo earlier this week was relatively inoffensive.”

“You remember the last time you gave me a makeover.” Rachel’s smile dimmed, but did not altogether disappear.

“This isn’t like that.”

33333

Kurt was in the middle of explaining to Rachel the concept of wearing skirts without knee-high socks or tights when Mercedes caught up with them.

“Mercedes,” Kurt greeted with a smile. The combination of flash-mob, shopping and makeovers was keeping him in a constant state of, pardon the pun, glee.

“You’re dating Rachel,” Mercedes told him sadly.

“What?” Kurt asked, grin still firmly in place, “No. Blaine’s dating Rachel. I’m gay.”

“Tina said you were having a weird threesome thing like Artie and Brittana.”

 “’Brittana’? …Oh, I see. Rachel and I are both dating Blaine. Not each other.”

“And you’re okay with this?” Mercedes demanded, “I know you like Blaine, and Lord knows he’s hot, but… you don’t have to settle for this, Kurt. You can do better.”

“I like where I am, Mercedes.”

“This week is all about loving yourself, and not changing for the wrong reasons. I’m just worried he’s taking advantage of you. Both of you,” Mercedes added, glancing toward Rachel. “I know we haven’t been as close this year, but… I looked it up, Kurt. Being bisexual doesn’t mean he has to date a guy and a girl.”

“I appreciate your concern, Mercedes,” Kurt’s smile had softened from ‘manic’ to ‘tender’, “It’s hard to explain, but doing this with Blaine and Rachel feels…right.”

“And you’re really happy with this,” Mercedes said suspiciously, scrutinizing Kurt’s eyes for any hint of disagreement. Kurt just smiled. He pulled Rachel into a side hug and replied,

“Absolutely.”

333333

                “You were right,” Blaine admitted miserably on Skype that night, “Rachel called me after the Barbravention.”

                “Your heart was in the right place,” Kurt conceded.

                “I just feel so  _stupid_. I should have been able to tell, right? We’ve been dating for almost two months.”

                “You shouldn’t worry about it. I doubt Rachel holds it against you.”

333333

                It was noon on Friday, and all of New Directions was gathered on the steps outside the cafeteria.

                “What is he doing here?” Quinn asked. Kurt turned to follow her gaze- no.  _No_.

                “Blaine you’re sweet, but don’t you have class?” Rachel asked. Was this going to turn into the Warblers’ Gap Attack? Kurt wondered.

                “I skipped. I’m actually here for both of you, today,” Blaine said with his dazzling smile. Seeing Kurt glancing around, he added, “It’s just me. No Warblers today, just Blaine, Kurt and Rachel.”

                Blaine reached out a hand to both of them, stuck a pose and began to sing,

 _“Made a wrong turn, once or twice._  
Dug my way out, blood and fire.   
Bad decisions, that's alright.   
Welcome to my silly life.

 _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood._  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down.   
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated.   
Look, I'm still around.   
  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel   
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.   
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,   
You're fuckin' perfect to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually written before they did _Fucking Perfect_ on Glee, so. Take from what what you will.


	4. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before and during _Rumors_

“What do you say to the rumor that you’re a big lesbo and dating Brittany Pierce?”

                “Get out of my face, Jacob, or I show you how we throw down in Lima Heights.”

                “You didn’t answer my question.”

3333333

                “You don’t seriously believe this, do you?”

                “Well why wouldn’t I? Why wouldn’t he do the same thing I did to him?” Finn glared at Sam, then turned on his girlfriend, “And for someone who’s always on me about time I spend with Rachel, you’re sure spending a lot of time around your ex.”

                “This is all your fault,” Santana yelled, walking into the choir room, “Artie Abrams, junior, is quoted as saying ‘yes, it’s true: Santana is dating Brittany Pierce.’” She read off theMuckraker in her hands.  
                “What?” Artie asked, “It’s true. Did you want me to lie? I don’t think keeping your relationship a secret is very healthy,” he said, turning to look at Brittany instead.

                “Ugh.”

333333

                “Don’t you see what he’s doing? He’s trying to break us up!” Santana exclaimed as Brittany collected her Geometry book from her locker.

                “Santana, are you ashamed of me?” Santana was silent. Then-

                “Did Artie tell you that?”

                “Yes, but it’s true, isn’t it? You don’t hold my hands in the hallway and you didn’t want the rest of the school to know about us.”

                “I love you,” Santana said quietly, glancing around to be sure they weren’t overheard, “I’m just not ready to be known as the school dyke.”

                “You don’t want to get bullied like Kurt,” Brittany realized. Santana nodded. “I thought that was why you started the Bully-Whips.”

                “It’s not that easy,” Santana whispered.

333333

                “Tell me Blaine knows,” Rachel demanded at Kurt’s locker.

                “What are you talking about?”

                “You and Sam. Tell me you and Blaine discussed it and I’ll leave it alone.”

                “Rachel, I can’t talk to you about this.”

                “Please tell me you aren’t cheating on him. Please. I want to believe in you but Finn and I saw you at the hotel and I just…  _please_ , Kurt.”

                “Whatever happened at the hotel, Blaine knows about,” Kurt admitted with intentional vagueness. Rachel brightened considerably.

                “Oh, I see. Sam isn’t ready to be outed yet. But don’t worry; I won’t tell anyone.”

                “There’s nothing to tell,” Kurt corrected, torn between exasperated or amused.

                “Of course,” Rachel responded, “But this ‘nothing’ is going to make Prom very complicated.”

333333

                So Finn found himself, once again, sitting in a car with his ex-girlfriend, spying on the American Family Hotel.

                “Why are you even here, Rachel?”

                “Well first of all, I am allowed to be concerned about you even though we are no longer romantically involved. Second, I have a vested interest in Kurt’s love life.”

                “Ok, this is really weird for me right now. He’s my  _brother_.”

                “Yes Finn- Oh look there they are!” Sam and Quinn stepped out of the door. Quinn looked around, and Finn held this breath. She looked back toward Sam; they were safe.

                “This is stupid,” Finn said as he watched his girlfriend hug her ex, “Quinn would have told me if she wanted too get back with Sam. But she totally hated the idea of an open relationship.”

                “Sometimes girls like Quinn- wait, you wanted to have an open relationship with Quinn?” Rachel lowered her binoculars to stare instead at Finn. “Why?”

                “Why do you think, Rachel?” He asked, turning his attention back to the two blondes.

3333333

                “If you wanted to be with Sam, you should have told me.”

                “Yeah, like you’d have been just fine with me going out with another guy,” Quinn drawled.

                “So you are-“ Quinn stopped walking and turned to glare at Finn,

                “I’m not cheating on you. I’m not with Sam. You’re just going to have to trust me.”

3333333

                “I know most of you are probably expecting me to burst out with a breakup song about the tragic end of Finn and my epic relationship, but-“

                “Rachel, you’re projecting,” Kurt interrupted. Rachel stared at him, lost for a moment, before continuing,

                “Anyway, this song is dedicated to someone who isn’t here: my boyfriend Blaine.” Rachel cleared her throat. A smile pulled at her lips as she crooned the opening to Fleetwood Mac’s  _You Make Loving Fun_ ,

“Sweet wonderful you,  
You make me happy with the things you do,  
Oh, can it be so,  
This feeling follows me wherever I go.  
  
I never did believe in miracles,  
But I've a feeling it's time to try.  
I never did believe in the ways of magic,  
But I'm beginning to wonder why.

Don't, don't break the spell,  
It would be different and you know it will,  
You, you make loving fun,  
And I don't have to tell you you're the only one.  
  
You make loving fun.  
You make loving fun.”

                “So if that song was meant for Blaine, why did you sing it while staring at  _my_ boyfriend?” Quinn wondered aloud. Rachel sought for an answer. Yeah, she still had feelings for Finn, but the song really was meant for Blaine. Her eyes had found Finn mostly out of habit, and also to avoid staring at Kurt while singing a love song to his boyfriend.

                “Um,”Rachel hedged. Her hesitance gave Santana the opportunity to rag on Sam, and soon Lauren and Mr.Shue joined her in demanding an explanation for the late-night hotel visits.

                Once  Sam admitted to being homeless, Rachel’s petty relationship drama was yesterday’s news.

333333

                “Kurt, can you come in here?” Burt called from the kitchen.

                “Yeah Dad?” Kurt appeared in the doorway.

                “Finn was telling me about Glee today,” Burt began, “about how Rachel sang a song to her boyfriend.” Kurt picked up a wooden stirring spoon from the counter and began to spin it nervously. “Her boyfriend  _Blaine_ ,” Burt finished, “I didn’t even know you two broke up.” Kurt fumbled the spoon. Instead of guilt, Burt saw confusion in his son’s eyes.

                “You think we broke up? That’s why you wanted to talk to me?”

                “Kurt, I know you think I’m uncomfortable with you dating, and I am. But only because you’re my son, not ‘cause you’re gay. I want you to be comfortable coming to me about things like this.”

                “We didn’t break up,” Kurt corrected, slowly twirling the spoon between the fingers of his left hand.

                “…Then…what’s this all about?” Burt asked. Kurt fidgeted.

                “I love Blaine,” Kurt admitted, “I love him and I’m happy and almost everyone at school is convinced he’s using me or something but he’s not. Just hear me out.”

                “You love him?”

                “Yeah, but- that’s not it. The thing is, Blaine’s dating me. And he’s also dating Rachel. We both knew out it from the beginning,” Kurt added as Burt’s face began to contort in anger, “And we’re okay with it- it’s really. It’s ok.”

                “Kurt. It’s not okay. If Blaine’s not treating you like he should, dump his ass. You don’t need to make up excuses for him.”

                “Dad,” Kurt pleaded, just like he had when he was asking for a new car at 16 or a designer coat at 14, a puppy at 10 and sensible heels at 4. “It’s not cheating. We went over some ground rules when we started dating- I can date other people, too.”

                “But you’re not,” Burt observed.

                “No,” Kurt admitted, “But, dad. It’s like…. It’s like Blaine has two kids. You love them both and maybe you don’t have the exact same feelings for each of them, because one of them is well behaved and excels in school while the other can’t cook and forgets to put away his dirty laundry, but you love them both the same amount, and at the same time.” Burt smiled at the thinly veiled description of the Hummel-Hudson household.

                “I don’t like it,” Burt countered, “But if it makes you happy…” Kurt squealed (his son _squealed_ ) and hugged him. Burt closed his arms around the son who was suddenly much too old.


End file.
